Although there is no known cure for Parkinson's disease (PD), one of the two most common neurodegenerative diseases of aging, dopamine (DA) replacement therapy by administration of the DA biosynthetic precursor levodopa (L-DOPA or LD) has been employed for over 40 years as the gold standard for treatment of PD-associated symptoms. However, the efficacy of this treatment may wane with time, and the drug may have a number of long-term side-effects including L-DOPA-induced dyskinesias (LIDs), fluctuations in motor performance, and hallucinations. Often these effects can become dose limiting at a time when patients are in need of more medication and not less. DA agonists, as well as several other classes of drugs directly or indirectly affecting DA function (monoamine oxidase (MAO) inhibitors, catechol-O-methyl transferase (COMT) inhibitors, and amantadine), may have some beneficial effects in PD patients, but none of these drugs are as effective as L-DOPA, and some, such as the dopamine agonists, may also have burdensome side-effects. Due to such limitations, effective anti-Parkinsonian agents that are free of side-effects such as dyskinesia, and/or agents that ameliorate dyskinesias are needed.